Becoming One
by Maiii
Summary: This is my take on what happened after ch. 699. A Naruhina story, how they come to be, post-war. The first chapter can be read as a one-shot. (Title before: Neji's Memorial Stone)
1. Neji's Memorial Stone

Hi guys :D This is my first story. Feel free to help me improve by leaving a review

**Summary of the first chapter: (can be read as a one-shot) ** I thought this out when I saw the scene in chapter 699 where Naruto and Hinata stand in front of Neji's grave or memorial stone. This is basically Hinata's point of view. Her reflecting on the war, mourning Neji and interacting with Naruto *-* NARUHINA ALL THE WAY.

**Now a continued story :D**

Please Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the characters.

Update: I totally forgot that Naruto and Sasuke are missing an arm at this point of the story :/ Sorry. Thank you SpinJoe and andreas aigalew for pointing it out :D I corrected it.

* * *

><p><strong>Neji's Memorial Stone<strong>

Today was the day that Konoha was celebrating the end of the War by remembering the ones that have fallen. The villagers have built a small memorial stone for every casualty. Here I was standing now in front of the stone with the name "Hyuuga Neji" written on it. He had died protecting me and Naruto-kun and his death was not in vain, because Naruto did save the world. I have never had a doubt that he would.

As I looked around I saw many grieving faces, around them I could spot all of my friends, head bowed, some crying, some composed, but all mourning. Even Sasuke-san was there. After Naruto had suggested it, his brother Uchiha Itachi -a now celebrated village hero- did get a memorial stone, so Sasuke had a place to grieve. Some villagers still called him a traitor, but no one could deny how essential he had been in ending this cruel war. I have heard rumors that Sasuke wanted to leave the village again for a road of self discovery and learn more about the world. Naruto-kun and Sakura were not too approving but I think they will understand. I truly admire Sasuke-san for everything he had gone through and how he still managed to take the right path in the end. A lot of that was of course Narutos doing.

My gaze then settled on the blond hero. He stood behind Sasuke, his left hand on his shoulder. They had both fought against eachother and lost an arm. But Hokage-sama was working very hard for a replacement. When I had visited Naruto in the hopital, after he collapsed from exhaustion and was knocked out for several days, I was shocked to see that their fight had gone this far. Naruto just wouldn't give up on his best friend and felt no regret. He would have given his life if it meant saving Sasuke. My admiration could not have been bigger, although it had pained me so much to see how far their battle had gone. As I looked apon his still bruised face, I saw a sad expression adorning it. It did not suit him at all. It made me think back to that day, when he had lost his faith after Neji-niisan had sacrificed himself for him. I have held his hand and stood beside him fighting. Back then there was no time to mourn the death of my beloved cousin.

Finally I looked at the stone in front of me. It was a plain small stone, only his name and date of birth to be read. It seemed insignificant compared to the many hundred other plain stones, but he was not.

Neji has lived a hard life. Both of his parents died when he was still young, his father sacrificing himself for his twin brother, who was head of our clan and my father.

He was marked as a branch member and had that label suffocating him for most of his life. When we were younger that label was the reason, why he hated the main family including me so much. Still he would spare with me on be halve of our clan leader, but he never warmed up to me, one time losing his patience with my weakness so much that father had to activate the binding. I could still see him crouching in pain and agony in front of my eyes, screaming for his life. That was something one could never forget. I did brew him pain reducing tea with herbs of my mother's old garden and made sure he couldn't see who served it, because I knew I was the last person he wanted to see. Afterwards we drifted apart even more.

I was repudiated by father for my weakness and my sister Hanabi became the heir of our clan. Back then Neji accepted a person's fate could never be changed, which was the believe of the elders of our clan, until he met a certain blond boy whose nindo had been the opposite. Naruto-kun started from the bottom and always fought for the approval of the village, who shunned him for being a jinchuuriki even though he couldn't help it. I always admired his way and so his nindo became mine as well.

During the chunin exams I had fought Neji-niisan, trying my best to prove to him that people could change and that I would never give up. Naruto-kun had encouraged me back then. But Neji had insisted that one's fate could never be changed. I was beaten pretty bad back then. Of course I couldn't defeat Neji, but Naruto could. In the final round of the exams. I had cheered for him, the same way he had for me and Neji saw that a person could achieve something and change his fate if he worked hard enough for it. That day our relationship had changed.

I used to train alone whenever I had the time. One day a few weeks after the exams and Orochimarus attack on Konoha, after I had healed fully, he was watching me train. He didn't say anything, he just watched. After a few minutes he walked up to me and corrected my stance. I had bowed respectfully and thanked him. From this day forward we would always train together if we had the time. He would help me train and perfect my new technique _twin lion fists_ and I would massage his skull and brew him tea when the Seal caused him a bad migraine. We would always talk about how we were going to change the clan one day. He was truly like a brother to me and has helped me so much, and I never had the chance to repay him.

For people who didn't know him he had the aura of a cold person, never really showing many emotions other than annoyance with Lee and Guy-sensei. He was one of the few in our clan who had inherited the Byakugan to such an extent and with so much skill, that he was called a genius. He was justifiably a respected shinobi. But he was also someone who cared for the people around him deeply, always protecting the ones he liked.

And so he had died, protecting me and Naruto-kun. At the age of 18, died as a casualty in order to achieve peace. Never would he get to experience the peace he helped to create, never would he nod in approval for me when I completed a technique, never would he see the clan change, never would he be able to complain about his team anymore, never would he experience romantic love, never would he see anything again. He was gone and nothing could change that.

Tears started rolling uncontrollably down my face. _It hurts so much to miss you Niisan._

I felt people around me walking, looking for other stones with names of people they knew to pay their respect. But I didn't -no couldn't- move. I stayed in front of the stone reading the name over and over again. Many people also paid Neji's stone a visit, his team, many Hyuugas and many of our friends. Kiba put his arm around my shoulder, Shino held my hand, Hanabi and Kurenai-sensei hugged my form while I did nothing but cry silent tears. Eventually they also moved to other stones as I stayed rooted to the spot.

I kept seeing him die in front of me. _It should have been me. Why Niisan? Why did you jump in front of me?! I should have died. Not you! It would have all been so easy if I was the one with her name on that stone. Hanabi would be the clan leader and you her adviser. Together you would change everything. Why did you do it? You didn't deserve to die so young. I miss you so much. We all miss you so much. _

Breathing became harder and I started sobbing unrestrained_. I know I'm a kunoichi and I should not be losing my control, but it just pains me so much to not have you by my side anymore Neji-niisan_. I had problems getting air into my lungs and began trembling, while teardrops kept rolling down my face.

Then I felt a presence standing behind me, I turned my face a little to the side and saw Naruto-kun with his head bowed, fixated on Niisan's stone and he too had tears adorning his deep blue eyes.

He looked up and his expression changed. His face displayed a combination of anger, pain and something else, maybe pity, at seeing my trembling form. I turned back around towards Niisan's stone, because I couldn't stand seeing him mourn over a death that should not have been_. It should have been me. Why Niisan? Why did you leave?! I miss you so much! _

I started shaking even harder, so I put my arms around me to try to keep still in a futile attempt. I felt a pressure on my shoulder, looked up and saw Naruto-kun's left hand gripping it rather tightly. His gaze bored deeply into my eyes and he began moving slightly in front of me while turning me in his direction so we where standing facing eachother. His eyes still held mine as I kept trembling and then he crashed me into his chest. His arm snaked around my form to control my tremor, and he held me really close against him. At first I was shocked at our proximity, but my thoughts wandered to my lost brother and so I gripped the back of his shirt with both hands, while I sobbed into his broad chest. His hold on me got even tighter as he bent his head to my shoulder, and silent tears escaped him. We stood like that for a while just crying and holding each other, both needing the comfort.

Not too soon I stopped trembling and the waterfall of tears slowly drained, Naruto-kuns hold also slackened, but he still held onto me. I felt his breath on my ear, which was making me shiver.

"There there" he whispered and started drawing comforting circles on my back, "Neji would not be happy to see us like this, ne?"

I didn't answer, because I couldn't trust my voice right now and really didn't know what to say either. So I buried my face in his chest needing his warmth. Neji would have been really upset if he knew how much I was beating myself up over something that could not be changed anymore. Still I couldn't help but feel how unfair it was for him to be gone. He deserved much more and -

"Hinata.." I heard him calling, pulling me out of my thought, so I looked up meeting his gaze, "I know what you are doing. Stop that please. Blaming yourself won't change anything. Neji wouldn't want that. He didn't die for us just to lose ourselves in sadness. We need to look forward, so we can change the Hyuugas together-dattebayo"

I looked down ashamed. Naruto-kun was right. Niisan would have never wanted us to drown in sorrow over his death, but it just hurt so much to not have him here.

I felt his hand boldly grabbing my chin moving my head so my eyes would meet his gaze directly. He had a small smile adorning his face and whispered, "I miss him too, Hinata, that's ok. But please don't break down like that again. I don't ever want to see you that way again. Ok?"

"O-ok, N-Naruto-kun" I stuttered with my still wispy voice.

"Promise?"

"Y-yes I p-promise."

He smiled his usual bright smile and let go of me. I already missed his warmth and strong arm around me.

"I'm going back to the others. Are you coming too, Hinata-chan?"

I blushed at the suffix and shied away from his gaze. "I j-just need a f-few more moments."

"Ok, Hinata-chan. See you later!" He said while turning to move towards where Sasuke and Sakura were standing.

"N-Naruto-kun?" I said before he can leave.

"Yes" He turned back around.

I managed to say "Th-Thank you for e-everything." while fumbling with my fingers.

When I looked up he was smiling softly and said "No need to thank me, Hinata-chan" ,waved and walked away.

I turned my gaze back to the memorial stone, bent down and whispered softly "Niisan, I'm s-sorry for falling apart like that. Naruto-kun is right, I know you w-wouldn't want me to blame myself. I-I just can't help it. I miss you so much, Niisan. " Again tears fell down my cheeks, but I continued nonetheless, "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to change our family. Your death was not in vain. I promise you Niisan. I never go back on my word that is my nindo" I touched the stone and traced his name with my fingers as more tears fell down from my cheek onto the stone. "G-goodbye Neji-niisan"

I stood up slowly, wiped the tears away and walked toward where Kiba and Shino were standing. Before I left, I took one last glance at Neji's memorial stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo thats it. Please tell me if I should continue Naruto's and Hinata's Love story<strong>. I feel really pumped to write a story for them, although I'm not really sure about a plot.

About the Sasuke part.. I'm not sure why I put that there, it was really not necessary for the story. I just think that Hinata and Sasuke would make good friends for many reasons.

If I continued the story I would show Sasuke and Hinata somehow both visiting the memorials at the same time, and they start a conversation and afterwards I want Sasuke to ask Naruto about his feelings for her (Sasuke is smart he must know she's into Naruto), then Naruto would explain everything about the confession and all. I don't know about the rest...

On the one hand I think it would be interesting for Naruto to just try and date Hinata and then write a lot of fluff.

On the other hand maybe that's too easy. I would maybe like it better if he sort of rejected her first not being sure about his feelings, then there is a depressing part and I would go from there.

I mean if you think I should even continue xD I'm really bad at self reflection so maybe this one-shot sucked already so a continuation would be more than stupid. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK GOOD AND BAD 3

Also plot wishes and rating suggestions (T or maybe even M?) are appreciated.

Some of you might also wonder why I put such a big focus on Neji. That too I don't really know. I just started writing and it happened. I guess I wanted to show Hinata's thoughts and it just seems realistic for her to think of Neji more than Naruto at such a day. Also I have an older brother and we are really close .. if something happened to him I'd be more than depressed and would think nonstop about him.. I hope that makes sense.

PS: Is it Niisan or Nisan or Nissan? Same with Hyuga/Hyuuga ? Forgive my spelling mistakes PLEASEEEE


	2. Sasuke's and Hinata's Budding Friendship

Hello guys :D, so I wrote another chapter, after your reviews inspired me

Special thanks to Jetichan, hqhqhq, cupcakes3633, RealzLightzAnime, Fairah, two guests, SpinJoe, Haruko Ai and andreas aigalew (check out his story "Naruto: Standing by your Side" also NaruHina)

Update: I changed the narrative perspective from Hinata to an omniscient narrator (that's what we call them in Germany directly translated, I hope it works in English as well xD). I would have to change Povs to show Naruto's or Sasuke's thoughts, and I find that annoying while writing, so it's this way now. It's going to be mostly still Hinata's point of view, but now I can give you infos on other characters thoughts. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Please enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's and Sasuke's budding Friendship<strong>

The day after the memorial ceremony, Tsunade officially retired and Hatake Kakashi now held the title of the Sixth Hokage. That day was spent celebrating so Hinata had no chance to visit the memorials again. She felt really bad that she only paid Neji's stone respect and had forgotten about all the other people she had known and had fallen in the name of peace. So she woke up just before sunrise, in order to be alone there, bought some flowers and walked towards her destination.

She couldn't stop thinking about last night just before she was about to go to bed, when her father had sent a messenger for her. It said that he requested a private audience with her this night. Hinata was more than curious why her father wanted to speak with her. Their relationship had always been really distant ever since she had lost the title of heir to her sister Hanabi. After the war when Neji died they were all a little closer, Hanabi often slept in her room and her father would ask how she is doing from time to time, but she couldn't think of a reason for him to request a conversation formally, unless it concerned clan matters, which of course worried her. What could he possibly want to talk to her about that could not be discussed during dinner casually? She pushed that thought aside as she reached Neji's stone.

She promised herself that today she would keep her promise to Naruto and not break down. She looked down at her big bouquet of sunflowers - _himawaris_- Neji's favorites'. She took a few out of the bunch and laid them down in front of her Nii-sans stone, before kneeling down so she could whisper softly "G-good morning Nii-san, I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit yesterday." She smiled "We have a new Hokage, Kakashi-sensei. The village hosted a great celebration for him. All the former rookies were there and your team as well. You must be wondering how they are doing..." Hinata paused and thought of them before continuing, "Guy-sensei is in a red wheelchair now, after his fight with Madara. It does not stop him though. In the middle of the feast he challenged Kakashi-sama to a race.." She chuckled at the memory "I don't know who won, but really who could keep track. He and Lee are training everyday like usual. They miss you a lot.

"But I think Tenten is effected the most. She tries to look strong, but it's easy to see behind her facade. I think she cared for you deeper than you thought. I promise I'll look after her as soon as I can, Nii-san. Maybe tomorrow... Tonight father wants to speak to me. I really don't know why but it must be something concerning our family. Father has a lot more wrinkles making him look even scarier, loosing you and many friends is really hard for him. Although his appearance aged, he has gotten much kinder towards me and Hanabi, always asking about our well-being and eating dinner with us. It's quiet at dinner but he seems content to have us there.

"I bought you sunflowers, I know they are your favorites" She smiles again, " I have a few more for others that have fallen... I should go and pay them a visit as well. " Hinata said sadly, not wanting to go yet, but also wanting to hurry, so she could be gone before others came to visit. She started stuttering - like she always does when she is emotional and nervous "I-I hope you are d-doing fine, wherever you a-are right now, Nii-san. P-Please take care. I will visit as s-soon as I can. G-Goodbye."

She stood up, whipped the moisture from her eyes before it could fall down her cheek and made her way to the other stone and laying sunflowers down for everyone she knew: a few Hyuugas that have fallen, Shikamaru's father Shikaku Nara, Ino's father Inoichi Yamanaka and others.

Finally with only one flower left, she stopped in front of a name that brought back memories of a long time ago.

_Her mother had died a few months after giving birth to Hanabi. The medics did not know what disease was plaguing her or how to heal it. Hinata had been five years old and had loved her mother deeply, so her death opened a scar in her young heart that would never fully heal. All the big clans of Konoha attended her funeral, that much could Hinata remember clearly. The house had been so full of grownups, so she had escaped into her mother's garden, sitting on a bench and crying silently. Then she felt someone sitting down next to her. She looked up and saw the handsome face of a boy with big black eyes, who was maybe around 10 years old. He had straight dark gray hair that framed his face, a spiky fringe and creases under his eyes. He smiled softly in her direction. _

_"This garden is beautiful" he had said out of nowhere, "Do you like flowers?"_

_"Y-y-yes" Hinata had squeaked almost inaudibly._

_"Do you know what flowers are used for?" She thought about it and shook her head shyly._

_He continues, with that smile still adorning his face. "You give flowers to someone as a secret message. Each flower has a meaning." Little Hinata listened precisely to the young boys words._

_"The language of flowers is called _hanakotoba_. For example if someone gives you a hibiscus or sakuras they want to tell you, that you are kind and gentle. But if someone gave you sayuris-"_

_"What are sayuris?" She asked._

_"Do you see the orange lilies over there" He pointed them out "Those are sayuris. They mean hatred and revenge. What flowers are your favorites?" He asked looking at the small girl._

_"I-I l-like l-lavender" she stutters with a blush. _

_"They stand for faithfulness" Hinata beamed when she heard that._

_"Wh-what do hi-himawaris stand f-f-for?"  
>"Love and respect" He replied kindly.<em>

_"Wh-what flower d-do you l-l-like b-best?"_

_"Mhm, I don't know. I guess I don't have one" He had said._

_He stood up and said "I should go back inside, It was nice to meet you". Hinata had wished that he stayed a little longer but he turned to leave. _

_She had stopped him and asked "Wh-what i-is you n-name?"_

_He looked at her sweetly and said "Uchiha Itachi"_

Now she was standing in front of his memorial stone. That was the only contact she had ever had with the Uchiha. He and his father had attended her mother's funeral like all the other clans, even if the Uchihas and Hyuugas were not on great terms with each other. He was really nice and did not ask her like all the other people if she was hurting or how she was feeling. They had just had a sweet conversation about flowers, not more. He was the reason she had liked flowers so much, she never knew before how much meaning they had. So when she had learned what had happened to the Uchihas and who had done it, she couldn't believe it. She never hated Uchiha Itachi, Hinata just always wondered what could have happened to the kind boy that made him do what he did. She never had an answer until recently. When she finally found out the truth it had pained her greatly to see what he had gone through. To be forced to kill your clan, so the village would be safe and then living as a criminal and waiting for your little brother to be consumed with so much hate, so he could kill you and end your pain, is something Hinata had a lot of respect for.

She couldn't help but think what if it had been her in his place, could she have killed her family? Maybe if she knew that otherwise more people would die. Could she kill her baby sister? No she knew that she could have not done that as well. Could she have lived her life bearing that fate and still looking out for her sibling? No she knew the pain would have been too much and she would have just taken her own life. Hinata felt pain thinking of Itachi's fate, but also respect. So she thought that himawaris were the perfect gift for him. Then she heard someone spit "What do you think you are doing there?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke had woken up early that day, not that he can ever get much sleep. He was crashing at the dobe's apartment. He woke up because he wanted to visit Itachi's stone before he left the village tomorrow. He had to learn more about the world and himself.<p>

He had missed Konoha without a doubt, not that he would say it though. Maybe not Konoha itself but the dobe, Kakashi and Sakura he had missed. Sasuke saw the errors of his ways and felt bad for the roads he took in the past, but still was not sure about the future either. So he had to leave and see for himself how other people lived, outside their shinobi world. Before he went to the memorials, the dobe had mumbled half asleep that they should go and eat ramen later and he agreed. Spending the last day with him was the least he could do for the dobe.

But when he reached his destination he was shocked to see the Hyuuga heiress in front of his brothers stone laying down a flower. What the fuck did she think she was doing, so he asked more than pissed "What do you think you are doing there?"

She jumped at his tone and turned around slowly to see Sasuke standing there looking rather angry.

"I-I-I" she was looking for a way to explain to him what exactly she was doing, when she didn't know how to. She blushed and stuttered more than she had in years. Hinata was a little scared because of his expression, that was radiating murder instinct, "I-I w-was going a-around laying d-d-down flowers for the f-fallen, be-because I-I didn't ha-have the chance the o-o-other day, s-s-sorry"

Ahh..Sasuke remembered seeing her at the celebration day standing only in front of one stone the hole time unmoving. Naruto had gone there and hugged her, he recalled. So out of curiosity he asked still with a angry tone "Who did you lose? In the war I mean?"

She was startled at his question, because she was expecting an outburst of rage.

So she said still intimidated "Neji-Nii-san"

Sasuke remembers Neji from the chunin exams and Naruto had told him, that he had sacrificed himself, still "That doesn't explain why you are at my brothers stone, Hyuuga" he spat.

"I-I just wanted to b-bring him a f-flower as well" she explains defensibly.

"Why? You didn't know him"

"No I-I didn't, it's just I met him wh-when I was younger and he was really nice s-so I thought I'd pay my respect... I did not mean to offend you Uchiha-san" she says, afraid to call him by his first name.

Sasuke couldn't remember ever having been in contact with her outside of the academy, she was a Hyuuga after all. So he asked "You met him before?"

Hinata then explained stuttering that she had met him at her mother's funeral, that he taught her the meaning of flowers and that he was really nice to her. After her explanation she continued " I'm really sorry I honestly did not mean to make you angry Uchiha-san, it's just that-"

"Sasuke" he interrupts

"Wh-what?"

"Call me Sasuke, no one calls me Uchiha-san and I don't like honorifics."

"O-Ok, S-Sasuke, you may also call me Hinata"

So that was her name, he thought. His memory was getting clearer. She was the weird girl who didn't have a crush on him. She was always hiding and starring at Naruto.

"So I take it you and the dobe are together?" He asked after having seen them interact the day before yesterday. Hinata stiffens at his sudden question and blushes, "N-No, what makes you think th-that, Uch-, I mean, Sasuke?"

"I saw you at the ceremony and you always liked him, right?", at first she is shocked at his boldness, but then she smiles content and looks away, "It's always been that obvious huh?"

Sasuke looks at her smile warily. It suited her better with her blush than her awful stutter, he thought. She turned out quiet pretty he noted, not as beautiful as Sakura in his opinion, but pretty in a more traditional way. She had more curves but looked still fragile, he noted. Her whole appearance and the way she held herself screamed weak, something Sasuke did not like, she was cute nonetheless.

He then asked, "Why don't you tell him? He is dense, he won't figure it out himself."

".. I already did."

Hn, he thought, "So he rejected you?"

"N-no, I mean Y-yes, I mean I don't know... It wasn't a confession that really acquired an answer, so.."

Sasuke didn't understand what she meant, what confession doesn't require an answer? He would have to ask the dobe about it.

Hinata in the meanwhile was feeling uncomfortable discussing this with Naruto's best friend, so she said, "I'll leave you alone now, S-Sasuke, sorry."

"Stop apologizing, it's annoying"

"S-sor-, I- ehm I mean" She stumbled over the words, so Sasuke replied "It's ok."

She then turned to leave "Wait, Hinata!"

"Yes?"

"I'll be leaving the village tomorrow.." He started saying, Hinata could feel that there was more so she asked "Oh really?"

"Yes, so if you ever come here, I wouldn't mind if you put down a flower for Itachi once a while.. since I won't be here to do it.. I don't want his stone to look abandoned or anything.. if you don't mind.."

It was the first time that Hinata has ever seen him look vulnerable, it warmed her heart to see that he cared for his brother. "I'd love to do that, Sasuke"

"Hn, good" He wasn't going to say thank you.

"Goodbye Sasuke I hope to see you again"

"Bye" As she left Sasuke thought, that she wasn't annoying at all and that he wouldn't mind having her as a sister-in-law of sort if she and Naruto came together. He just had to find out why the dobe didn't answer her confession and he would do that tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo that's it.<strong> I hope you liked it. Please excuse the spelling errors and let me know what you think. Suggestions are still appreciated.

I wanted to have some ground for Sasuke and Hinata to talk about, so I thought Itachi. I hope the flashback made sense if not feel free to ask. About the flower language, I just googled it so I'm not 100% sure it's the exact meanings but it works for the story.

I loved writing their conversation :D much more fun than writing thoughts. Though the stutter is annoying to write xD


	3. A Few Conversations

Hi guys :D I Hope you will like this chapter as well.

I was so happy to read your reviews. And we actually hit 21 followers, plus the guests.. It's just so amazing I'm going to cry (not really but pretend I did)

About this chapter some of you have already guessed what it would be about. I still hope you will like where I went with this. This chapter is twice as long as the others, but since finals are coming up I won't update this often. But worry not in february is springbreak and I hope I can write alot of chapters then. I will probably write a few now still, because I'm an awful procastinator, but if a miracle happens and I will actually be concentrated on my studies, I wanted you to know the reason for my potential absence.

Oh and about Hinata's clothes, I decided to let her wear her casual look from the Last. Later if she goes on missions she will also get the gear from the Last. I'm tired of her purple and white jacket xD And about the title for this chapter, let's just say I wasn't creative xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Please Enjoy and leave a review (if you want to)

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Conversations<strong>

She then left then memorials. Hinata would keep her promise and always bring an extra flower for Itachi as long as Sasuke was gone. She decided that she liked Sasuke, he was maybe not a trusting person and was really scary when he got angry, but he seemed like someone who also cared. She hoped that they could be friends once or if he ever returns to Konoha, she knew he did not have many except for Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi-sama, so she would do her best to become his friend.

Hinata was walking to the Team 8 training grounds, which were just by the outskirt of the village, where she was going to meet Kiba-kun, Akamaru and Shino-kun for training. Ever since the war ended they made it a point to spar with each other as often as possible, or to visit Kurenai-sensei and babysit her beautiful daughter Mirai-chan.

Hinata felt really blessed with her team. Kurenai was like a mother to her since her father had disowned her. She always had an ear for her problems and could give her female advise. She was pretty much the only close female contact Hinata had ever had since her real mother died. Sure she would sometimes go with the other kunoichis of her generation to the hot springs or have dinner with them, but she never felt as tightly connected to them, and the relationship with her sister Hanabi had only recently become more intimate again. Other than that she was and had always been surrounded by male friends, mainly Kiba, Shino and Neji. Even her caretaker Ko was male, whereas Natsu -Hanabis caretaker- was female. She wondered if that was the reason she never learned how to do her make-up or how to feel comfortable in tight female clothes. She pushed that thought aside as she reached the field, where they started sparing right away. After training they all sat down in the shadow of a big tree trying to catch their breaths.

Kiba and Shino were concerned about Hinata's well-being since they saw her at the memorial ceremony. She had looked miserable back then, although today she seemed to be her normal self. So Kiba -being the rather intrusive one of the two- asked seemingly inconspicuous, "Yo Hinata, so how have you been lately, anything new?"

Hinata answered unconcerned "I've been fine. I visited the memorials today and laid down some flowers. I'm only wondering what my father wants to talk to me about today.." She was proud that she didn't stutter around them anymore, they were her closest friends after all.

Shino then asked in his usual calm nature "Has he requested to have a conversation with you?"

"Yes, I just cannot think of anything he could want..." she thought "Hn, I'll find out tonight. How have you been?"

Kiba was of course the first to answer "Ohh man, don't even ask! Those fucking cats of that old hag and that odd cat girl. They always attack poor Akamaru." The dog howled thinking of those cats, so Hinata pated the poor dog.

"I mean pff he could kill them easily, but then the cat girl would go crazy"

"Do you mean Temaki?" Hinata said giggling softly. "She is nice though."

"I don't fucking care, she better control her demons. I mean who could actually live with those beasts?!" Hinata starts laughing at that, even Shino had a small grin plastered on his face because of his best friends weird behavior , even if you couldn't see it through his long collar.

She then asked him "And Shino-kun, how have you been doing? "

He thought a little and then proclaimed "They needed an academy teacher, so I accepted. I'll start next week."

Hinata and Kiba were more than surprised at his nonchalant way to break such huge news down. That was just like Shino.

Kiba said after a while "Wow, dude that's awesome. Congrats!", Akamaru barked in agreement and Hinata hugged him and whispered "I'm really happy for you."

Shino blushed and adjusted his sunglasses not being used to the attention "It's really not that big of a deal."

Kiba said "No man it is, you are going to mess up some kids! Although I guess we won't go on missions together anymore, since Kurenai-sensei is out and now you two. That sucks."  
>"That's true, but it is part of growing up." Shino said, already having accepted that.<p>

It made Hinata sad to think that they wouldn't be spending as much time with each other so she asked "W-we could still train together maybe, if you d-don't mind?"  
>"OF COURSE!" Kiba yelled "Once Team 8, always Team 8!", which made her smile.<p>

Then they heard a familiar voice yelling "Hey, what's up guys?"

* * *

><p>Naruto just had breakfast at Ichirakus even though it was around lunchtime- well maybe he shouldn't have had that many drinks at Kakashi's celebration. But he couldn't help it, he was happy for his sensei and it was nice to party with all of his friends for once forgetting about the war. Also he knew that the title of the Seventh Hokage would for sure be his, he was the village hero after all, but the huge amount of paperwork could wait a little longer for him.<p>

Right now he was looking for Sasuke to have a spar with him. He was really happy that he had returned, but Naruto also had the presumption that he wasn't going to stay for long. For Naruto he was like a brother, he didn't want to let him go, but he knew that in order to find his way he had to spread his wings or something, at least that's what Kakashi-sensei had said. So he wanted to spent as much time as possible with his best friend. While searching for Sasuke he saw his friends sitting under a tree so he walked up and said "Hey, what's up guys?"

Hinata knew immediately whose voice was calling and blushed. Having had the time to think of what exactly happened the day before yesterday, was making her uncomfortable, excited and confused all at the same time. It was the most intimate contact she had ever had with him and thinking of his warm embrace was making her dizzy. She hoped she wouldn't faint, luckily she was already sitting helping her with lightheadedness.

Kiba was the first to react just as loud as the blond hero "We were just finished training. What are you up to?"

"That's too bad, I want to train too, but I can't find Sasuke teme, you probably haven't seen him, ne?"

Hinata collected her strength and said gently, her gaze on the ground; "Oh, I-I saw him th-this morning at the memorials, b-but it must be f-full of people there r-right now so he wouldn't b-be there anymore.." She started fumbling with her fingers, because the long speech was making her nervous. She then realized that telling him that was really not that helpful and sighed quietly so no one could hear it.

Naruto being unperceptive didn't notice "Hn to bad, but thank you Hinata."

She looked up and met his clear blue eyes looking at her, she blushed even harder and broke her gaze again.

Naruto then said looking around, trying to figure out where to search next "I'll be leaving then, he has got to be somewhere."

"Yeah you better go before Hinata here faints again" Kiba said chuckling, but Naruto wasn't listening.

"Hn? What?"  
>"I was just saying that Hin-" He was cut off by Hinata's hand on his mouth. She had panicked and said unconvincingly "Oh ehm, It's nothing, you sh-should probably look for S-Sasuke!"<p>

Naruto wondered for a second but then shrugged it off and left waving goodbye with his left hand.

Hinata let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked at Kiba with what she thought was an angry expression "Kiba-kun, Please stop saying those things!"

"Look I'm just teasing you Hinata-chaaan." He put on the best puppy face he could muster, which of course melted her heart. She could never really be upset with him, so she hugged him.

Kiba than stood up and left "I'm beat guys, see you!"

Once he was out of earshot Shino stated "Hinata, you are way too forgiving for your own good."

She smiled gently "I know right? But when Kiba makes that face I just can't be angry."

They hugged and made their way home.

* * *

><p>Once at the Hyuuga compound, Hinata took a shower and got ready for her meeting with her father Hiashi. Since it was a formal invitation, she thought she was also requested to wear more traditional clothes, rather than her home attire, which consisted of a soft pink shirt with dark grey sleeves, and a beige skirt that reached over her knees. She always wore grey leggings under them, that were a little longer than her skirt. Her long dark blue hair she usually wore loose. For this occasion Hinata decided to put on a purple yukata with a darker obi and she pinned a few strands of hair away from her face.<p>

The sun was setting, so she made her way to her father's office. Hinata was nervous without a doubt, but she would stand with a straight back and not falter under his gaze. Whatever the Hyuuga Head would say, she would keep her composure.

Reaching the doors, she took a deep breath and knocked on it. Then she waited a moment before she heard him say with his deep voice "Come in."

When she opened the door she could see her father sitting at his desk looking at some papers, next to him stood one of the elders. She made her way to the seat in front of his desk.

When Hiashi looked up, he was shocked for a moment to see his daughter, because she was the likeness of her mother in her yukata, just as beautiful and kind as his beloved wife. His daughter had really grown up and he was dreading that the day was coming closer, that suitors would be knocking on his door to ask him for his approval to take her out. Of course Hiashi was not stupid, he knew of his daughters infatuation with the Uzumaki ever since Pain had attacked their village. Back then he did not approve of the jinchuuriki, but now after he has proven himself to be a hero, he would allow a relationship between the two, if the day ever came. He knew it would make his daughter happy, but still he hoped it wouldn't happen for a very, VERY long time.

She bowed in front of his desk "Good afternoon, father"

"Hello Hinata, please sit down" and so she did.

He asked her "So how was your day?". Her father had truly changed since the war, before he would have never asked her that, instead he would just get to the point. Hinata liked him a lot better this way now.

"It was fine father. I visited Neji-Nii-san's stone and had a training session with my team."

"How is your training going?"  
>"It is fine" She was getting a little impatient. Why did he want to speak with her and why was the elder here as a witness?<p>

"You are probably wondering why you are here?" He started, Hinata nodded.

"As you know the war is over. You fought greatly for the village and your family. You have proven your worth us and became stronger than anyone anticipated, Hinata"

She couldn't believe her ears, her father was acknowledging her achievements. She was so happy about the praise and wondered if that was the only reason she was here, but of course there was more.

"The clan is deeply impressed with your actions. You have earned back the title of heir to our clan."

But what about Hanabi, she thought, and as if he could read her mind, he continued:

"But of course your sister Hanabi too holds the right for the title, so the elders and I have decided that you two should fight for it. Whoever turns out to be the strongest will receive the honor."

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. Fight her dear little sister again? She knew that she had surpassed Hanabi in strength, also the range of her Byakugan had gotten wider than her sisters, she would easily defeat her. But she also knew that she would not put her hole strength into the fight, she would hesitate in order not to hurt her. And that hesitation was why she would never make a good clan leader she thought and she truly never wanted to be the leader, so with as much finality as she could muster, Hinata proclaimed "I will not fight my sister."

The Elder was shocked at her bold answer. How dare she negate such a generous offer?

But Hiashi smiled as if expecting her answer. She really inherited her mother's kindness, he thought.

She explained "Father, I am proud that you and the clan are offering me the possibility to regain my title, but Hanabi deserves to be head someday. She has the strength and determination it takes. I will be happy to be her adviser, assist her training in the future and stand by her side as I should as her sister. However I will not fight her. I am sorry father"

Hiashi then said to the Elder "Please leave us alone and promulgate my eldest daughters decision."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama" and so he left. Once he was gone Hiashi looked Hinata straight into the eyes, his feature softened.

"As you sit here now, it feels like I am looking at the image of your mother" he smiled, "I know you will stay by Hanabi's side and be helpful to her. You've grown up to become a great kunoichi, I am proud of you."

Tears dwelled in her eyes. All her life she had worked so hard to get his approval and now with those words she finally had it. Her chest swelled with pride and she couldn't be happier to hear that he believed in her.

"Th-thank you father" she managed to say, hating her stutter.

"You can leave now Hinata, the elders will be storming in soon once the news have spread."

When she reached her room, the blue-haired kunoichi found her little sister sitting on her bed.

"Why did you do that, Nii-chan?" she said. Hinata closed the door of her room and moved to sit next to her sister.

"You know you are not supposed to be listening..." she scolded.

"Just answer the question!"

"I didn't want to fight you."

"But you could have gotten your title back, is that not what you want?" Hanabi asked demandingly.

Hinata tried to choose her words carefully "No Hanabi, I don't want the title back. You deserve it. But I promise, you are not alone in this. I will stay by your side. If you need someone, I'll be there for you. That's what I as a sister am for, right?"  
>Hanabi started crying and hugged her sister "Thank you Nii-chan" and Hinata held her until the waterfall drowned.<p>

After a while she asked "So Hanabi, Are you ready for your mission tomorrow?" Their father had finally allowed the brunette heiress to go on missions after long arguments about it. Where Hinata was modest and shy, Hanabi was not scared to demand things from her father. He still feared for her safety, but if it made her happy to see the world, he would allow it. Hanabi was turning 12 years soon, and had long surpassed the skills that one could learn at the academy, so she didn't have to attend it as long as she passed a few tests and of course she did. She was ranked a genin for now but would try to participate at the chunin exams next year. Hinata also thought it was good for her to go out and meet people of her same age and make friends. Always being surrounded by obstinate Hyuugas wasn't really fun.

Hanabi answered "No.. I hate the team I joined, that stupid perverse Sarutobi, ugh I hate him!"

Hinata laughs at that "I like Konohamaru, he is strong, brave and funny"

"Yeah, blahblahblah just like your Naruto-kun."

Her face looked like a tomato after that statement.

Hanabi continued "At least Naruto is a hero, but that perv is just unbelievable. I swear he came on purpose to the of the part of the river I was cleaning up just to take a peek, that disgusting animal!"

"He apologized like a million times Hanabi, and don't you think the punches you gave him were enough punishment?" she asked gently

"There will never be enough punishment for that dimwit."

Hinata laughed and said "Come on let's eat dinner early, so you can get enough sleep for tomorrow. Father probably won't join us since the elders will be taking up all his time tonight"

"Ok, can I sleep with you tonight, Nii-chan?" the younger sister asked sweetly

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere the two strongest shinobis had finished what they called a light spar, leaving a part of the forest outside the village demolished.<p>

They were at Ichirakus Ramen Shop and sat at the counter like they had done when they were younger. The obnoxious blond yelled "Yoo Teuchi, We are hungry!"

The shop owner was happy to see his best customer for the second time today. He was really fond of Naruto. "Oh It's nice to have both heroes at my place."  
>The blond smiled at that and said happily "Two Miso Ramen please. But since the teme here is paying prepare more!" Sasuke decided to pay since he was leaving tomorrow, and they wouldn't see each other in a long time. His best friend of course didn't know, and he wasn't planning on telling him, because he would get all emotional and Sasuke didn't want that to happen at all cost.<p>

So they started eating and when he was halfway through his first bowl, not really liking ramen that much, Naruto was already ordering his sixth bowl. Even one-handed he could inhale the noodles faster than anyone else. Sasuke was getting annoyed " Keep your shit together dobe. You'd assume that a normal person would be modest when someone else is paying their meal, but I forgot you are not normal, you are brainless."

"Hey I'm not, teme! It's your fault for wanting to spar with me and making me hungry." He yelled slurping his noodles.

A vein popped at the Uchihas head "I?! I WANTED TO SPAR WITH YOU?! You practically forced me outside the village to train, dobe!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" replied Naruto, not really paying attention. Sasuke was getting angry, but let the topic drop. He knew it would just result in another spar and frankly he wasn't feeling like it. So he changed the subject to something that has been bothering him since this morning

"I was at the memorials this morning and met the Hyuuga there."

"You mean Hinata?"

He nodded.

"Oh yeah she told me, I saw her this morning while I was looking for you" Naruto said.

"Hn, you two seemed pretty close at the celebration." Sasuke hinted, trying to get his best friend to spit the beans.

"Oh ehm.. Well it's because of Neji, he sacrificed himself for both of us, but I told you all that before at our sleepover!" Naruto yelled happily, making everyone look at them.

"Those are not sleepovers, I'm just crashing at your place, idiot!" Sasuke hissed.

"Why are you asking me something like that anyways, teme?"  
>Sasuke was annoyed "Are you stupid?"<p>

"NO! Stop always calling me that teme!" He hated when he did that "So why are you asking?"

"Hn..I don't know, maybe because she was into you ever since we were in the academy?" Naruto blinked dumbfounded.

"I mean, how could you not sense her everywhere you went? She was always hiding and staring at you like a creep. What kind of ninja are you anyways, for not noticing?"

"Heey, I'm an amazing Ninja, I'm a hero and I-"  
>Sasuke interrupted "Shut up, she also confessed didn't she?"<p>

"Well .." Naruto really didn't want to think about that, but he couldn't lie to his best friend, so he said more quietly "She did."

"And you never answered?"  
>"Well... It never really required an answer.. so.."<p>

"Yeah, I don't get that. What confession doesn't require an answer?"

The blond was reluctant to talk about that right now. It would bring back to many memories. "I don't know. Can we talk about something else?"

"No, just tell me what happened."

Naruto took a deep breath and so he did. He told him everything. How no one was supposed to jump in between him and pain, how he was pinned down and how she then came unexpectedly to the rescue knowing well that it would be her last fight. He told him what Hinata had said to him, that she was just being selfish, that she looked up to him, that she was not afraid to die protecting him and that she loved him.

She was the first person to ever say that to Naruto, who never really knew what that even meant. Hinata had tried to free him, but Pain just threw her into the air and crashed her to the ground. Even injured she still stood up, trying her best to help Naruto. When she couldn't walk anymore, she crawled to him, her face full of blood. In the end they had looked at each other and she had smiled knowing she was going to die.

"..Then pain threw her away and stabbed her. I almost went full nine tales, but then my father's spirit came, stopped me and we -"

"So you are trying to tell me that she literally almost died for you and you don't even have the decency to acknowledge her actions?"

Naruto tried to talk himself out of it "Well I didn't really have time after the fight and it didn't really require an answer, so..."

"It would only not require one is she was dead. She' not dead so go answer."

"But-"

"No buts you will answer her, dobe, you are leading her on."

Naruto knew that and it was not like he didn't appreciate what she had done for him, but he was just simply overwhelmed with it all. The prospect of having someone actually love him romantically, whatever that meant, has never been something he ever thought would happen and for someone like Hinata to do all she did for him.. He just didn't know what to do. "What would I say?!"

"You could either say 'Oh sorry, I don't feel the same way, but I appreciate what you did for me' or 'Sure I like you too, because you are gorgeous. Let's go make babies' it's not that hard."  
>"You think she is gorgeous?"<p>

"What? No! That's not the point. Just answer her or-" Sasuke paused, took a deep breath and said with an emotionless mask," ... do you still like Sakura?"

Of all the things he could have said, this Naruto did not expect.

"What?! I mean.. Do you like her?"

Sasuke got quieter "I tried to kill her multiple times. Me and her will never happen.", but Naruto knew better. He tried to kill him too and still they were best friends. Sakura would forever love him. Naruto only ever fell in love with the way she smiled when she looked at Sasuke in the first place and still that smile was only reserved for him. "You are stupid, she always loved you teme, she even confessed her love to me, just so-"

"What?" And so his mask fell, "She confessed her love to you?"

"Well yes, but she was only lying, 'cause she wanted me to break my promise to bring you back, so she could kill you-"

"IDIOT! Does that sound like she still loves me?! Kami, you are so stupid."

"She only wanted to kill you because she loved you and couldn't live with the pain of you turning evil and all of that stuff!" Naruto tried to explain.

"That doesn't make any sense." Sasuke said defeated.

"Haha, I know right" he laughed "Still she loves you, so go for it teme"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment. Could she really still love him? When they were young he had thought she was just like all the other girls, that wanted him for his looks or for his name or to save him. But over time she was always taking care of him, when he was in the hospital, she would never leave his side. Sakura always worried for him, and even though at times it was annoying, it had felt good to know that someone showed this kind of concern for him. She was even willing to betray Konoha and leave with him. They were only 12 years old, but Sasuke had not forgotten. He had even thanked her. But a lot has happened since they were children, he wasn't even sure if he knew how to love a woman that way. Of course he thought she was prettier than other girls her age, but he was not ready to jump into it yet. He would be leaving tomorrow anyway and in the time he would be gone, she would probably fall for someone else. He pushed that thought aside, because he realized that his best friend hasn't answered his question yet and he needed to know "But do _you_ still like her?"

Naruto thought about it and said with confidence "I do,but like a sister. I'm not sure I know what that kind of liking someone even feels like. Plus I couldn't stand her punches for the rest of my life." Sasuke wouldn't say it, he wouldn't even admit it to himself, but he was relieved. He still wouldn't dare to hope that they could forgive each other everything they had done, but it was nice to know that his best friend would not be competing with him on this matter.

But now it didn't make any sense, why the dobe wouldn't just give Hinata a chance. "So what's holding you back from the Hyuuga, she isn't annoying and she is sort of cute?"

"Haha What's up with you calling her gorgeous and cute? Are you falling in love with her?!"

"I'm not, I'm just more observant than you and my brain actually works"

Naruto ignored that last statement " Well she is cute and nice and all that, but I don't know.. I never thought someone would actually love me.. It's too surreal .. I never thought I would fall in love and have a family and all.. it's a nice thought but I don't know man.. what should I do?"

"Dobe, you are not 12 anymore get over it already. Just give it a chance, no one is saying you should marry her, just get to know her."  
>"But if I accept the confession now and don't love her later isn't that worse than not answering.." Naruto was seriously confused.<br>"No , I'm not telling you to lie to her, just thank her, tell her you need time and that you want to get to know her or something. Figure it out, dobe. You have a way with words!"

He knew it was wrong to leave her confession hanging in the air like that, unanswered.

On the one hand he thought, what if he hurt her, if he couldn't return her feelings? He wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing that he had broken her gentle heart.

And what if on the other hand she got to know him better and wouldn't love him anymore, then he would be hurting. The thought of someone loving him had felt so good. When they had hugged at the ceremony, he had been so comfortable and reluctant to let go. She was so soft and warm and his insides tingled when he thought of her strong hold on him. He liked her hugs. She was fragile around her waist so it felt like he could break her, and inthat moment she had been broken. But he knew better than anyone how strong she truly was. She was quiet, blushed a lot and stuttered around him, which he thought was unbearably cute now that he knew the reason behind her -what he used to call- "weird" behavior, but when required she could slap him out of his misery, literally. Hinata was amazing and beautiful. Naruto would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed two very big, soft treasures pressing against his chest while they were pressed against one another. He wouldn't mind feeling them pressed against him again, he was after all Jiraya's pupil.

But it had never been part of the picture. He wanted to bring Sasuke back, he wanted to be acknowledged by his village and he wanted to be Hokage. But a woman's love? He just didn't know about that.

However, Hinata had waited long enough and it was time they had a conversation. Uzumaki Naruto was not a coward and would not leave his friend hanging.  
>"I guess you are right.. I have to talk to her and I will do that!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo that's it.<strong> Like always excuse the spelling errors. I hope the conversations were as fun to read as they were to write. Not so many monologues, but more dialogues. What do you think?

I'm really nervous about your thoughts on Sasuke's and Naruto's conversation. I hope they were still in charakter. About the short Sasusaku cut there..They are canon and since I want this story to be in universe I had to at some point introduce the fundament of them happening. I'm not the biggest Sasusaku fan, because I don't really like types like Sakura. I guess I'm more of a fan of the quiet protagonist aka Hinata.

Have a nice day everyone :D


End file.
